Outside The Line
by Izumi Miyamura-kun
Summary: CH.1: 1. Phone is life. 2. Antarctica can be found in a car. 3. Principals are secretly wizards. 4. Broccoli Prince. 5. Do giants always look that way? 6. Prince Charming and Adonis has a love child. 7. Even if you look like a troll, you can still feel beautiful once you sit underneath cherry blossom trees. [MurasakibaraOCKise.] [EDIT CH. 1]
1. Chapter 1

**April 7, 20XX, 6:30 AM.**

Good morning. We just got out of the house, and now, I am inside bro's car. It's goddamn cold here. It's like I'm in Antarctica or something. Santa and his elves could be working on my gift somewhere inside this car.

Why does he love the air-con so much? It's not even that hot. In fact, the weather's just fine.

Well, he should just marry the air conditioner, since he's already twenty-four years old and single. I wonder what kind of babies they will have. Heh.

Anyway, today is my first day of school. I'm now a middle school student! Yaaay. Wooo.

**April 7, 20XX, 6:33 AM.**

I don't want to go to that boring ceremony. Like, seriously, _no_. But since my brother splashed a bottle of cold water on my face and dragged outside my room and threw me into the bathtub (with my clothes still on), I didn't have any other choice but to go to my new school. I don't want to test his patience anymore. He could've done... well, a lot worse than that.

_Uuurrrk._

**April 7, 20XX, 6:45 AM.**

I still can't get over the feeling I had the first time I went to this school. Teikou Middle School is hella huge. And it looks fancy. Buildings painted white. Clean environment. Plus, it's wide enough to accommodate thousands of students but still looking good. Like a pregnant mom but still looking fabulous.

I'm now heading to the school's gym for the school entrance ceremony with my bro. Big bro/Chiaki-nii-san shall be acting as my guardian. My parents are working abroad, and my other three big brothers are also busy with their own jobs. So, yeah, I am stuck with Chia-

* * *

"Chihiro, turn off your phone now."

Once Chihiro finished typing a few words into her phone (or what she'd like to call DiaPhone, a combination for diary and phone), she quickly closed it and slid it into the pocket of her skirt. Frantic, she ran towards her brother's side, and remained silent until they got inside the school's gym.

Disappointed that she couldn't open her phone in the gym, she sighed inwardly. She'd have to concentrate, control herself and wait for the ceremony to finish until she could use it again.

Well, that was if she _could_ really control herself. Sometimes, her hand would move on its own as if it was possessed by a ghost, and she would just find herself typing and all.

(_'Okay, that was a joke. Like that could ever happen.'_)

(_No_, wait, maybe it could happen. Why? It was because on the most recent thing she read on the internet, hands could even strangle its owner. It was like strangling yourself or something like that.)

(Well, not everything on the internet was true anyway.)

(_'But, still.'_)

The ceremony would last for more than an hour, and an hour without her DiaPhone was like a year without it. She could go insane if the principal would recite his speech as fast as the combined speed of a grandpa slug and a thousand-year-old tortoise.

Once again, she sighed inwardly.

Ah, she just wished she could skip this boring part of the day. She just wanted to spend time with her precious DiaPhone, and if she could marry it, everyone could live happily ever after.

* * *

**April 7, 20XX, 7:30 AM.**

_Holy shit_, the principal is not yet finished with his speech. Is he like some sort of wizard with magic powers? Just how long does he want to do _that_ when half of the crowd is already asleep? Did he put a sleeping spell on them?

I'm also getting a bit drowsy now, too, _damn it_.

**April 7, 20XX, 8:00 AM.**

Guess who won the award for not falling asleep during the principal's speech? Not me, of course. I fell asleep three minutes after I typed the last entry. Good thing no one noticed my phone is almost sliding off of my skirt. (Thank God, no one noticed the little pool on the side of my mouth, too.)

Oh, I would like to congratulate the green-haired guy next to me. He didn't fall asleep at all! I think he's immunised to the principal's spell. Nice. Or maybe he's just grumpy he couldn't sleep at all. I mean, look at that frown. Damn, he would've look really good if he wasn't frowning like that. Totally my type. He-he.

**April 7, 20XX, 8:15 AM.**

Some guy from our grade is now making his speech, and surprisingly, he is not as boring as I think he is when he appears before the podium and starts giving his speech. I don't know; I just don't feel bored right now. (Maybe it's because I just woke up, and I regained stamina from my sleep.)

Apparently, he is the dude who got the highest score on our entrance exam here at Teikou Midle School. His name is, um... Aka-something-something-juuro? (I wasn't focusing when the announcer called his name out. I was busy trying to find my brother in the crowd of parents and old students. I couldn't find him. He might be in the restroom or something.)

Well, whatever his name is, maybe he's one super genius to get the highest score and all. A perfect score? That's just... _wow_, is he still human? Or did he trade his brain for a super CPU?

I mean, I had a hard time answering the questions in the entrance exam. It covered mostly about English, Math and Science, and I happened to suck at those two last subjects. (Chiaki-nii-san and I did all-nighters, and I didn't sleep two days before the entrance exam day because big bro forced me to memorize all those formulas I could never use in real life and inhale those facts and science stuffs that I won't probably find useful for my future job.)

Anyway, since I didn't exactly catch his name, I'm going to call him 'smart, red sea urchin' because, well, he is smart, and he has spiky red hair. Like a red sea urchin.

**April 7, 20XX, 8:30 AM.**

Wow, the sea urchin's speech is pretty short. ('Smart, red sea urchin' is too long so I decided to call him 'sea urchin' only.) Good, good. He knows everyone will doze off if he continues his speech for more than fifteen minutes. If he ever ran for student council president, I'd vote for him.

Old students are now singing the school's song. Someone who has an extremely loud voice isn't harmonizing with the rest, and it makes me want to choke them and let wolves rip off their vocal chords and throw them into the Pacific Ocean. I'm not kidding.

**April 7, 20XX, 8:45 AM.**

We are now heading to our classroom, and guess what? One of the most _amaaazing_ things happened to my life!

My brother will be my home room _and_ Math teacher!

_Greeaat. Beautifuuul. Wooonderful._

Yes, I know he is teaching in Teikou Middle School, which is one of the reasons why my parents and older brothers want me to enter this school so someone can watch over me and make sure I don't screw things up, but what I do not know is that _that_ guy will be _my_ teacher!

How lucky can I get today?

I mean, I do love my brother - he is my acting mother _and _father for the past three years - but having him as _my_ teacher is equal to Satan forcing his slaves to -

Once the new 1-A students settled on their seats, they all went quiet as soon as their home room teacher started explaining what the students could expect for this year's activities and annual festivals. While all of them listened tentatively to their teacher, Chihiro silently sulked at the corner of the room. Her phone got confiscated by her own brother, and for the nth time, she cursed him for being her guardian and teacher.

Things would be really complicated for her this year. To think that this was just her first year here in Teikou, how worse could things get for her on the next two years?

Chihiro just wished a giant tsunami hit their classroom, and the rest of humanity would get wiped out like cleaning a dirty dish with a liquid soap.

**April 7, 20XX, 10:30 AM.**

Just got my baby back.

I am now sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree. Heh. I look like one of those heroines from a _shoujo _manga. You know? Girl sitting under a _sakura _tree, waiting for her middle school romance, specifically the guy next to her during the entrance ceremony, to come and take her to her happily ever after? Yeah, _no_.

But damn, I feel beautiful right now. (Stop laughing. Just let me be, okay?)

**April 7, 20XX, 10:32 AM.**

Oh, in case you are wondering if someone talked to me earlier, my answer would be _no _because I am sitting far, far away from my brother and most of the class, and the one sitting next to me is a, uh, giant.

I'm not kidding. The dude next to me is literally a _giant_.

According to my godly estimation skills, he's about more than six feet. Right now, I look like an eight-year-old kid right next to him. I'm like five feet only, and I'm quite intimidated by his height. Yeah, I practically chickened out. I mean, how is that even possible? How did he grow into the size of Takeuchi-nii-san, my 26-year-old brother?

Eh, maybe it just runs in their family. Or, one of his parents is a giant. Or, he drank the drink Alice got from Wonderland, and he never went back to his normal size. Or -

I should probably stop now because I see a suspicious-looking person heading towards me and I don't do drugs.

**April 7, 20XX, 10:40 AM.**

Currently walking around the school. It's like I'm in a festival becauseit's noisy here. Various clubs have their own booths and stands, and they are inviting students to join their groups.

I just saw giant purple-head with a bunch of second years and third years trying to get him into their club. Hoooh. He looks as bored and passive as he was back in our classroom, but I think he's getting kinda annoyed with all those bees buzzing around him.

**April 7, 20XX, 10:42 AM.**

Did Adonis and Prince Charming get a child? Or is he just second coming of the beautiful Narcissus? Because, _mama mia_, I think I just saw him. Is he real, or is he just one of my imaginations _again?_

Okay, it's not like I am in love with him or anything. I don't do the 'love-at-first-sight' thing. I admit he's pretty and all, because, _wow_, God, A++ for you. You did one hell of a job on this Golden Adonis. He's even prettier than me or those girls flocking around him.

Oh, well.

There goes another person that's impossible for me to reach.

(Plus, I already have my broccoli prince from earlier. He's already enough. But, I don't mind owning a harem. Just kidding.)

**April 7, 20XX, 11:00 AM.**

On my way to home now. I don't want to wait for my brother, and I just want to go back in my room to play video games with Naomi-san, our caretaker.

Oh, I didn't join any clubs, by the way. Why?

First of all, most of the clubs in Teikou are about sports, and I'm not very much of an athletic student. I'd pass out if I did exercises for more than an hour. Okay, I am kidding about that. I have asthma, though. I still do P.E. class, but the teacher always makes me take a break. They're afraid my asthma might attack me at any moment when I clearly told them I took my medicine and I have my inhaler with me.

I just don't want to join any club related to sports. I didn't get to see any bands in Teikou, and the music club is just - I don't know. I don't want to join that club. I'm can play guitars, and I'm not even that good at it.

Once Chiaki-nii-san finds out about this, ah...

I shall start typing my will, then.

* * *

**April 8, 20XX, 9:00 AM.**

Great, my first class is my brother's subject, which happens to be the one I hate the most.

_Mathematics_; one of Satan's most evil inventions.

I forgot to mention we had a seating arrangement yesterday (it was decided through a raffle), and I don't know if this is luck or not, but I am still next to purple giant. I asked Chiaki-nii-san about him, and I found out his name is Mura-something-bara Atsushi (I remembered his name because of the word 'sushi', which I am very much fond of.) His parents are trying to murder his tongue, I am sure of it. His name is a mouthful.

(Like my name. Chihiro Shirokawa. I always end up biting my tongue when I say it out loud. Happens to me all the time.)

Oh, and remember Golden Adonis? He's actually my classmate. He's seating two chairs in front of me, and damn, his blond hair is glowing in the sunlight. I am starting to think he's not entirely human.

Anyway, I will now close my phone, for my brother just shot me a sharp glare that clearly said, "Put that back in your bag or I'll destroy it."

I still value my phone _and_ my life so...

Later then.

**April 8, 20XX, 10:30 AM.**

P.E. class. We only did basic exercises. Don't worry, my asthma didn't attack (he-he, attack. I am starting to like that word.). I drank medicine today. I am on my way to the changing room now. I want to take a shower; but unfortunately, we only have ten minutes to change back into our regular uniforms. Damn it.

This is also why I hate P.E. class. I always end up getting sweaty and sticky and all. I feel like a, uh, pineapple. _I hate it._

**April 8, 20XX, 10:45 AM.**

Third period is Music. Yeyeyeyeyeyey.

Our teacher is an old woman, and unlike the old teachers I had before, this one seems fun. She's all smiles and flowers and rainbows and unicorns. She's plain adorable. I wonder how scary she'll be if she ever gets mad, though. They say when the nicest of people gets pissed off, hell will set loose. (I want to see that someday.)

About five minutes ago, Himawari-sensei told us to go in front of the class, and we will tell something about ourselves. It's now Mura's turn. (Purple giant's alternate name is 'Mura', which is also short for his long-ass name.) Does his facial expression ever change?

**April 8, 20XX, 10:48 AM.**

I just got back here on my seat, and _holy shit_, Himawari-sensei made me sing. _Aaaaahhhhh. _Whyyyy?

For some reason, everyone's terrified of me, though. It's like I just did three back flips and a split with a knife between my teeth.

**April 8, 20XX, 11:43 AM.**

Science, science. We meet again, my arch nemesis. This year, I will win against you. I will definitely get the highest in this class. I will win back my former glory and rise again. Mark my words, science. _Mark my words._

**April 8, 20XX, 11:45 AM.**

I GIVE UP. I GIVE UP. I CAN'T DO IT. I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WE HAVE TO STUDY THE SPEED OF A BALL WHEN YOU DROP IT FROM A BUILDING.

**April 8, 20XX, 12:30 PM.**

Lunch break! I am eating by myself, but occasionally, some of my classmates approach me. They know about me being our homeroom and Math teacher's sister, and now, they are asking me things about Chiaki-nii-san.

Apparently, he is popular with the female students here at Teikou because _1\. _He's young; he's only 24 years old, _2\. _He's single, and _3\. _He is, uh, as handsome as a celebrity from a TV show (...? _PFFT!_ If only these girls see him in the middle of the night. He looks like an ugly, drunk geezer.)

I have to hold back my laughter throughout the whole conversation.

**April 8, 20XX, 12:40 PM.**

I still have 50 minutes 'til my next class. I'm at the back of the school where it's quiet, and there are only a few people here. Oh, I see Golden Adonis with his pretty hair swishing with the air like some kind of a bishounen from a shoujo , by the way, he is currently surrounded by more than five girls. _Again_.

I wonder if he already ate lunch, though. Eh, probably, not. Ha-ha. Well, that's what you get when you are way too beautiful and popular. Blame Genetics.

**April 8, 20XX, 1:15 PM.**

I found a stray kitten! (I don't know how it got in, but that's okay. I mean, maybe this thing's actually a prince who got cursed by a witch and is now in search for his one true love.) Good thing I bought milk from the cafeteria. It seems to like it. Okay, now it likes me. It's licking my hand!

I'm going to name it Bun-bun. Heh.

**April 8, 20XX, 1:30 PM.**

Classical Literature for 5th period. Tanaka-sensei has an extremely boring voice. Like our principal, he is a wizard who uses his powers to curse students and make them fall into a deep sleep. I need to maximize my willpower to fight sleep!

**April 8, 20XX, 2:15 PM.**

I fell asleep. _God, damn it. _Moreover, I just found it we have homework to do. The girl behind me, Kiku-something-san (I am not very good with names), told me I am grouped with two students who also fell asleep.

For some reason, my head told me, "You're totally fucked, Chihiro."

So, yeah, I asked her who my groupmates were, and she told me their names. I wasn't familiar with them, and bless this girl for her kindness, she pointed them for me. And -

What are the odds...? My groupmates are purple giant and Golden Adonis.

_Huh._

Now I know why I am fucked.

**April 8, 20XX, 3:00 PM.**

Last period is English, and it's all about grammar and spelling! Oh, and this is my favourite subject! Woo! Our teacher seems okay, and he's very good at speaking in English! Thank God, this class will be good!

**April 8, 20XX, 3:30 PM.**

Classes already ended, and purple giant is with me; he's sitting right next to me without a care in the world. He's eating two boxes of Pockey, and in his arms are more various snacks he probably bought from the vending machine hours ago. I am having a major mindfuck right now. Just how much can this guy eat? And, gods, will he get a stomach ache from those foods?

Anyway, we are here waiting for Golden Adonis to finish his, uh, _business_ with the ladies. He told us to stay here on the bench to wait for him. He said he would be finished after five minutes, but ten minutes had already passed and the bastard was still talking with the girls_._

I should probably go there now.

"A-ah, sorry, guys! It took longer than I thought!"

Just as Chihiro closed her phone, the blond was already back. Sighing, she felt silently relieved that she didn't have to drag his ass back to them. That would've been quite embarrassing for the two of them, but what could she do? Golden Adonis was getting on her nerves for not getting rid of those girls on time. She wanted to get over the matter as soon as possible and go back into her haven (or, in other words, her room), but the guy just had to prioritize his fans over their homework.

Although he apologized, Chihiro would be damn happy if she got to punch him _hard _in the gut.

"So, do you guys know what we are going to do?"

Her momentary urge to beat the hell out of this blond suddenly disappeared as soon as she heard his question.

For a few seconds, Chihiro went quiet.

Nervousness kept on attacking her insides, but when she tried to ask for help to the purple giant beside her, he didn't look like he heard anything from their other group mate. He hardly spared them a glance, and he just kept stuffing snacks into his mouth.

She screamed internally. This was why she was totally fucked.

**April 8, 20XX, 3:45 PM.**

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and I'm home bound!_

(Vanessa Carlton's 'Thousand Miles', yo. Such a nice song, it is. )

Thankfully, we figured out what we were going to do. Thanks to one of Kise's girls (I found out Golden Adonis' name is actually Kise, but unfortunately, that's the only think I can remember about his name because God gave me a brain which can't memorize people's names properly), we were going to answer a few questions Tanaka-sensei gave to us. The questions were from this poem (I forgot the title), and we have to read it before we can come up with answers.

Since Golden Adonis will be starting to work as a model today (not surprised there; he _is _model material anyway) and Mura has basketball practice (now _that _surprised me), we divided the questions among of us have three questions, and if we ever need help, we exchanged numbers and e-mails.

Gods, I was hoping I'd give my number or e-mail address to my very first friend, but those two got it first. They weren't even my friends. _Ugh._

Looks like things aren't going according to my plan.

_Greeeaaat_, just _great._

**.**

* * *

**Miyamura: **I re-edit it. Not much changed, and a few things were also added. Hiro's still Hiro. Mura's still Mura. Kise's still Kise. guess who broccoli prince is!

If there are any errors or whatnot, please tell me! Let me know what you think, too! Thank you very much! :)

**Edit:** I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATE I WAS GOING TO REPLACE CHAPTER ONE I ACCIDENTALLY ADDED A NEW CHAPTER I AM SO SORRY

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters. Fujimaki Tadatoshi does. Cover picture by **takenaka**.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chihiro, I heard something about you from Tanaka-sensei."

Chihiro tensed just as she heard her brother's words.

It was already eight-thirty in the evening, and the Shirokawa siblings were silently eating dinner at the dining table. Thirty minutes ago, the older one, Chiaki Shirokawa, just arrived, and he quickly went to his room upstairs to take a bath. This signaled the house's caretaker, Naomi Sato, to prepare the siblings' food for the night. She arranged their bowls and chopsticks on the table, and as soon as she got finished with preparing, she called for the other Shirokawa to come down for dinner.

Chihiro, who was very, _very _hungry at that moment, quickly ran out of her room and rushed downstairs for their food. She sat down on her usual seat, and she started eating without waiting for her brother. (She was really, _really _desperate to eat.) Soon afterwards, Chiaki joined in. (With a towel hanging around his shoulders, he came down wearing nothing but his pants. Girls at Teikou would _die _just to see him like _that_.)

She started sweating a waterfall. Chihiro was so, _so _screwed.

"U-um... Well..." she swallowed the chunks of food in her mouth. "W-what is it, 'nii-san...?"

Chiaki narrowed his eyes at his sister, and in a cold tone, he said, "You fell asleep during his class. Is it true?"

'_Ooohhh, boy.'_

Little by little, she could feel her soul slipping away as her brother kept his sharp glare on her. Why did God give her such a cold and terrifying brother?

Begrudgingly, Chihiro nodded to his question. She could already sense a punishment coming. She just hoped it wasn't... _that_. She would be willing to do anything but _that_.

When she was in fifth grade, she made a classmate cry for setting up a huge prank for him. She devised a plan to embarrass the boy in front of the class (it was her revenge after he laughed at her when she tripped during PE class), and _man_, everything went perfectly smooth. Every student laughed at him, and she got away with it, since the teacher wouldn't blame the quiet kid in the class who would never hurt a fly. (She was a cute, two-faced demon back then.)

When Chiaki heard about it, he immediately knew it was Chihiro's fault. All hell went lose - volcanoes exploded, tornadoes destroyed cities, and tsunamis hit every country in the world. Chihiro got a taste of his wrath for a year, and her punishment was the one she hated the most.

She did _exercises_.

Every Friday, Saturday and Sunday, she'd wake up very early in the morning, and after she drank all the medicine she required for their workout, she'd run with Chiaki for two kilometers. Sure, it was helpful for an asthmatic person like her (and it made her lose fats, too), but jogging with her big brother was certainly _hellish_.

Falling asleep during a class wasn't that much of a big deal, right? He wouldn't give her a huge punishment for that, right?

* * *

**April 8, 20XX, 9:45 PM.**

I'll be hanging out with my awesome big brother on Friday, Saturday and Sunday! I am _soooo_ excited; I can't wait anymore!

**April 8, 20XX, 9:47 PM.**

God, what did I ever do in the past to make me suffer this much? I am pretty sure I only did one prank. (Well, I can only remember _one _prank.) So, why, God? Why did You curse me to have a big brother like Chiaki-nii-san?

* * *

**April 9, 20XX, 7:00 AM.**

I am already in school now since my dear brother forces me to leave the house with him at 6:45 AM. I am doing my homework inside our classroom. I fell asleep last night, okay?

Speaking of homework, I wonder if my other group mates didn't fall asleep while they were doing their own works. I have a bad feeling about it, but I will try to stay optimistic that they answered the questions, and I will not worry about anything later.

**April 9, 20XX, 10:30 AM.**

Teacher paired us up for an activity, and my partner is a pretty... boy. Not like pretty in a _Kise _way, but pretty in a, uh, girly way. I mean, Kise can pass as a girl, too, but his height and his broad shoulders are that of a boy's. But this dude I got paired up with is so girly he looked like a girl crossdressing as a boy.

So, how did I know he was actually a boy?

Well, as soon as we faced each other, he put a hand over my mouth and said, "Before everything, I would like to make something clear." He told me his name was Kaito Fumihiko, and after those words, he took his shirt off, which caught everyone's attention.

I had a huge mindfuck seeing a person face of a girl with the body of a man.

And that was how he explained he wasn't a crossdressing girl like everyone thought he was.

**April 9, 20XX, 12:32 PM.**

Lunch break. I am currently with purple giant because he forgot to do his homework.

_Ihatethishuge-assmotherfu-_

* * *

Just as Chihiro heard him munching chips again, she paused from writing. They've been at the back of the school for fifteen minutes now, and all the purple-haired boy did was to eat, eat and just _eat _without paying attention on his homework.

Chihiro was nearing her limits.

"... Stop eating, please."

Murasaikibara only eyed her for a bit before he continued eating his food.

"Why should I...?"

A vein popped on her forehead. He had work to do, but this guy had the nerve to ignore it, and he just slacked off by eating a lot of junk foods. Chihiro was also lazy, too, but she could never be as lazy as this one sitting beside her.

"Because you're doing your assignment."

As soon as he finished eating the bag of chips, he opened the bag of marshmallows he bought. He grabbed a handful of the sweets and stuffed them into his mouth.

"But it's lunch break."

Another vein popped on her forehead. She tried her best _not_ to strangle the giant.

"Do your work first, please."

He looked at her again, and after a few seconds, he tilted his head like he was trying to figure out something.

"... So, who are you again?"

Chihiro snapped her pencil into two.

Something inside her head exploded. Her eyesight went dim, her mind suddenly went blank, and she could adrenaline rushing through every corner of her body. Within a flash, Chihiro got up from her seat, and before Murasakibara could react, she grabbed his long hair and -

"Ow!"

Chihiro just gave Murasakibara a headbutt on his forehead.

"How can you be like _that_ when someone is going through the trouble of helping you on you homework?! Do you think I've already eaten my lunch yet, huh?! I am also hungry as hell here, you piece of shit!"

She released him from her clutches, and after taking a deep breath, she yelled on top of her lungs, "My name is Chihiro, got that?! NOW FOCUS ON YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN' WORK, ASSHOLE!"

As soon as she finished blowing off steam, Chihiro left the wide-eyed boy astonished by the unexpected turn of events.

Well, that was certainly uncalled for.

* * *

**April 9, 20XX, 12:50 PM.**

WAAAAAAAH! I'M SO STUPID! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HEADBUTTED THE GIANT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! OH, GODS! WHAT IF HE AMBUSHES ME? HAT IF HE CRUSHES MY HEAD? WHAT IF HE POUNDS MW INTO THE GROUND? WAAA-

* * *

"Ah, there you are."

Chihiro's fingers instantly froze the moment she heard that lazy, monotonous voice. Cold sweat started forming on her forehead, and she could feel every inch of her body began trembling in fear due to the presence of the giant behind her. She tried to move her legs just so she could run away from him, but she only tripped right before she could even stand up properly. (She even scraped her knee, _damn it_.)

She was a goner now.

She just lied on the ground while panicking inwardly and wishing for a meteoroid would hit the school _'Oh, God, he's gonna kill me! He's gonna skin me alive and feed my flesh to the lions in the zoo! He's gonna-'_

"It's finished."

'_Wait, what?'_

Chihiro picked herself up, and she took a good look on the paper Murasakibara was holding out.

She blinked once then twice. It was actually finished.

"The last question was the only one you left out," Murasakibara said, and he made Chihiro hold the papers for him. "It was the easiest one so I answered it."

Once again, a vein popped on her forehead.

"Y-you..."

Although he seemed proud of himself while keeping that usual passive face of his, Chihiro thought he sounded like it was no big deal for him. Moreover, he didn't even say 'thank you' to her for finishing most of his homework!

'_This jerk...'_

"Anyway, that hurt, you know."

'_Oh, yeah.' _She gave him a headbutt out of anger.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean it," she said nervously. "I-I was so pissed off s-so... yeah..."

Okay, Murasakibara might be a selfish jerk, but she shouldn't have used violence and foul language against him. She should've just kept her cool and used another way to make him work on his own. Like, maybe she should've bought him food to control him or -

'Wait._'_

She momentarily froze after realization hit her like someone just fired a bullet at her.

'_Why didn't I think of that in the first place?!'_

Defeated, she fell on her scraped knees with her head hanging low to the ground. Why did she always have to act without thinking about things?

"Well, since you already said sorry, I'm gonna go now," Murasakibara turned on his heels and started walking away from Chihiro. "See ya later."

"NO, WAIT!"

Before he could get away, Chihiro got up on her feet and grabbed his blazer as fast as she could. Although she was quite hesitating on what she was about to do, she had no other choice but to do it. There were no other ways in which she could really repent on what she did to him. Even though he wasn't exactly hurt or angered by her act of violence, she really couldn't let him get away without apologizing properly.

And by that, all she had to do was to -

"Come with me!" Chihiro looked up at Murasakibara; her light blue eyes filled with determination (_and _reluctance.) "Let's eat lunch together! MY TREAT!"

* * *

**April 9, 20XX, 12:59 PM.**

We just got out of the infirmary. Apparently, I hit him too hard. The result? I bruised his forehead. Mine didn't get any bruise. I just scraped my knees after I tripped.

Mura and I are now heading to the cafeteria. He keeps on stuffing chips in his mouth. He looks like a giant squirrel. I wanna slap those cheeks.

**April 9, 20XX, 1:00 PM.**

I MEAN, THE CHEEKS ON HIS FACE. NOT THE OTHER CHEEKS. PERVERT.

* * *

At the seats right beside the window in Teikou's cafeteria, there sat a pair; one was a brown-haired girl and the other was a purple-haired boy. People kept on glancing their way to see what was going on between the two of them. Some were laughing in amusement, while the others couldn't believe David and Goliath were sitting right across each other.

And, let us just say they were getting along just _fine_.

"Eat your veggies, Mura!"

"Eh...? No way. They're groooss. You eat them, Hiro."

"You're wasting food, bastard! I'll shove them in your mouth if I have to- Wait, _Hiro_...?"

"Yeah. That's your name, right...?"

"... It's Chihiro, asshole. CHI-HI-RO!"

"But you said Hiro."

"I don't remember saying that!"

"... Ack, carrots. I hate them. Hiro, eat."

"Wha-? Stop changing the subject! Ah, _mou! _I give up! You're hopeless!"

* * *

**April 9, 20XX, 1:25 PM.**

Purple giant is now following me wherever I go. People are looking at us. _I hate it. _I look like a dwarf next to him. _I hate it, too. _I can't shake him off even though I already bought snacks for him to make him go away. _Ugh._

I had no other choice but to visit Bun-bun (the white, stray kitten I found yesterday) with him.

At the present moment, he looks like he enjoys himself (with the passive face of his) by feeding and playing with her. His hand is even larger than the kitten. Bun-bun looks like she likes him a lot. Possibly more than me. _Tch. _Purple giant is now my enemy. Next time, I'm not gonna bring -

Okay, we should get going now. It's almost 1:30. If we are late, my efforts and sacrifices will be in vain, and _I don't want that._

**April 9, 20XX, 1:30 PM.**

HOLY SHIT, I FORGOT TO CHECK IF KISE DID HIS HOMEWORK!

**April 9, 20XX, 1:35 PM.**

Oh, thank God, he did his homework. I checked them, and his handwriting is not as good as I imagined. It looked like a coup of chicken ran over it. I told him about it, and he started whining like a baby. I jabbed his side to silence him. (And that was also for yesterday.) He did. Heh. Nice doggie.

**April 9, 20XX, 3:15 PM.**

English class, and we had a surprise quiz even though it's only the second day of classes. Okay, maybe the teacher is not really okay in the head. Good thing I paid attention to the lesson yesterday.

Purple giant looked like he ate something really bad. He-he.

**April 9, 20XX, 3:30 PM.**

Just like yesterday, Mura-something-bara is with me. We are at the usual place - the back of the school with Bun-bun playing with a butterfly. Purple giant said basketball practice is 4, and he has nothing to do 'til then. He is currently eating Pocky. I asked him if I could have one, but he didn't even look at me. Selfish bastard.

Be right back. Gonna buy something even better than his goddamn Pocky.

**April 9, 20XX, 3:43 PM.**

I got five melon breads from the cafeteria! He asked me for one, but I ignored him. Just like what he did to me. Heh. Serves him right. That's what he gets for not sharing his -

* * *

"Hey, that's _mine!_"

"Only if you can reach it."

Chihiro really, _really _wanted to get an ax and chop his arms off _now_.

After she settled her phone aside to get back the melon bread Murasakibara stole from her, Chihiro tried as hard as she could just so she could reach the bread before he could eat it. Unfortunately, their height difference was just too great and that she couldn't even touch his wrist even though she already jumped at full power. Murasakibara was too tall, and she was just too small.

She silently cursed Genetics for all its unfairness.

"Come on, give it back, you bastard!" Chihiro yelled. "I paid for that!"

"But friends should share their foods," Murasakibara replied after he let out a huge yawn.

"We're not even friends! Now hand it over to me!"

"Nope."

"AAAGGGHHH-"

* * *

**April 9, 20XX, 4:05 PM.**

In the end, I didn't get my melon bread back. I was too powerless against. _I hate, hate, hate him! _Also, fuck _you_, Genetics!

**April 9, 20XX, 4:30 PM.**

Oh, gods, why am I so unlucky around 4 to 5 PM?

I was at the bus stop when I saw Kise surrounded by high school girls. He didn't look like he was enjoying their presence, though. Well, I didn't pay attention to them after seeing the scene; I stood as far away as possible. I tried to keep myself invisible, but alas, the blond noticed me. And, the nerve of this bastard! He used me as an escape route! He quickly excused himself from those girls so he could say hi to his 'cousin', who was, apparently, _me_. As soon as the bus arrived, I climbed inside, and so did the blond model.

So now, we are sitting next to each other. _Uuuugggghhh._

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Chihiro looked up from her phone and spared the blond a glance before she continued typing an entry into her phone.

"... Nothing," she replied monotonously.

Well, she was still kind of pissed off at him for using her as his escape route from those high school girls. She could understand he was getting annoyed by those girls, but that didn't mean he could just lie to them and brush them off like that. He should've done it in a more polite way. He could've just told them he was busy and that he didn't have enough time for them. He could've just told them they could chat some other time or something.

But this handsome being beside her was just _rude_.

"You're making diary entries, huh?" Kise asked as he tried to take a peek at her phone.

"Tsk," Chihiro leaned away from him and covered her phone with her free hand. The bastard was nosy, too. She shot a couple of glares towards his direction and muttered, "Stay away from me."

"Fine, fine," he laughed nonchalantly. He stared at her for a bit, and a small, silly smile appeared on his face. "You're mad at me for using you, right?"

She suddenly paused from typing, and sweat trickled down on the side of her face. He was surprisingly yet annoyingly perceptive, too, she thought.

"Sorry about that."

Blinking, Chihiro turned towards him. Well, that was... _'something.' _She was expecting him to say something different (more like something that'll annoy her), but this guy just apologized to her. He was actually sorry about what he did.

'_Heeeh.'_

She let out a sly grin. There was one thing left to do, then. She finished typing her current entry, and after that, she decided to give him a punch on his arm.

"Ow!" Kise exclaimed in pain. "What was that for? I already said sorry!"

"That was for those girls, bastard."

Kise raised an eyebrow in confusion before he pouted in defeat. Chihiro merely blinked at him. He might be a bigger baby than the purple giant, she mused to herself. (And why was she always surrounded by middle school babies anyway?)

"Still! You don't have to punch me, you know?!"

"Stop pouting. You look ugly."

"I am not! You're so mean!"

"So says the guy who lied to those high school girls and left them hanging in the air just because they didn't look as appealing as his fan girls from Teikou."

"Wha-?! _No! _I didn't say anything like-"

* * *

**April 9, 20XX, 4:40 PM.**

I, Chihiro Shirokawa, a researcher from the University of The Awesome Me, have proven that not all handsome guys arelike those princes from fairy tales and tv shows. Do not be deceived by their looks. I repeat, do not be deceived by their charming, innocent looks, for some of them are nosy, whiny, annoying, and baby-like. If you do not want to get into trouble, do not let them notice you. Stay as far away as possible.

If an accident occurs, and you have no other choice but to interact with them, resist them as hard as you can. Keep your cool, ready yourself for an incoming physical, emotional and hormonal battle, and lastly, _do not fall_. There are no records about people falling for them yet, but judging from their irritating nature, things might get pretty ugly.

That is all for now. Be safe around them!

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hiro is so weird. Ehe. Ehehe. Ehehehehe. OTL

I am sorry if the canon characters are OOC! I used a bit from my experience of interacting with people like Kise and Murasakibara so yeah, a-ahaha. About Hiro... Well, she _is _quiet but she will talk if she needs to or when someone talks to her first.

Anyway, thank you for reading this chap! **Lemme know what you think, please? **Thank you very much!

[Constructive criticisms are always welcome! :D]


	3. Chapter 3

**April 11, 20XX, 7:30 AM**

Thank God my brother finally gave my phone back. He took it from me when I came home with a boy. Yes, Kise really did come home with me. Well, not really. He just walked me back to our house (apparently, their house is very near to ours), and Chiaki-nii-san saw him. No worries, hell didn't break lose, except my brother took my phone, read all of its contents, and now, he just gave it back. He thought Kise was my boyfriend— to that, I nearly choked because an image of a troll (me) and Osamu Mukai* (Kise) came into my mind— and he and I are constantly sending text messages each other. Like hell that's gonna happen. It's like Aphrodite's sending scrolls to a talking horse, and I know it's supposedly love, and we all know love is beautiful, love is magnificent, but the idea of Kise dating me is—

No, just _no_.

**April 11, 20XX, 7:40 AM**

Nothing much happened to me yesterday; except, I met Mura the purple giant and his basketball friend near the gym, and when I was about to leave them (because I looked like a freaking dwarf next to those two giants, and the world and Genetics are really rubbing the fact that I am not blessed with a good height on my face), I _gracefully _slipped and landed on the ground and—

The two of them saw my panties.

It was, indeed, a very unfortunate day for me to forget to wear my shorts, and two boys even saw the most beautiful pair of undies I ever wore. And what were their reactions?

Well, Mura looked like he didn't care. Of course, he wouldn't _care_. It wasn't food; it was just _panties_. But he did raise one of his eyebrows for a bit before he started gnawing his lollipop once again. (I still don't know why he raised his eyebrow like that. Did that mean he _did _care, and he was just too lazy to even try to do something? I thought I was his friend? Ah, what an asshole that guy is.)

Oh, and the other dude. _I hate him_. He's a tanned guy with weirdly dark blue hair (like a freaking blueberry? Can you believe that? Well, Mura has purple hair, and that is weird as hell, too) and you know what said?

"Why are you wearing a pair of panties with Spongebob Squarepants prints on them?" He said with so much disgust like he couldn't believe I actually wore the ugliest panties ever.

I swear to God someone must've poured a bucket of boiling water all over me. It was that moment when total embarrassment (not because my panties are ugly; hell, they are gorgeous) _then _complete anger (because he mocked my beautiful underwear) sank into me, and the next thing I knew was tan guy was lying on the ground while holding onto his balls like his life depended on it. Apparently, I lost my cool again and went berserk.

Maybe I kicked his balls a little harder than I should. He was groaning so loud it was like he was giving birth to a child. Mura looked really astonished, he even dropped his lollipop.

Well, we all learned a few valuable lessons, and they were:

1\. Never forget to wear your shorts to hide your underwear.

2\. Never insult my Spongebob Squarepants underwear.

**April 11, 20XX, 7:41 AM**

I wonder if tan guy will still be able to reproduce after I almost literally cracked his eggs.

Oh, well.

**April 11, 20XX, 8:10 AM**

Mura just came in, and he is now seating on the farthest corner of his seat. He is apparently scared of me, and he'd give me a glance once every minute like he's very, _very_ wary of me.

Ah, the wonderful feeling of men fearing you.

That may sound mean of me, but I grew up having four men (my four older brothers, especially the youngest one among them, Chiaki-nii-san) bullying me around. Well, they didn't really do it like in every minute of my childhood, but there was always a day wherein I'd be a laughing stock in our house or me crying because of one of those four.

What did they do to me?

The eldest one, Seiichi-nii-sama, would dress me up with mom's old clothes and the second one, Daiichi-nii-san, would put a lot, lot, _lot_ of makeup (you know those kind of makeup especially made for children? Yeah, he bought those just so he could mess me up) on my face. I ended up looking like a combination of a clown and a drag queen, and of course, that made the other two brothers laugh their asses off. Takeuchi-nii-san, the third one, would do the chicken dance* with me, and the last one, Chiaki-nii-san, would take a video or a lot of pictures to show to our parents and relatives during reunions.

There were still a lot of things that they did to me, and I would tell them to you some other time. Right now, I just feel like crying from remembering all those things that those four did to me.

**April 11, 20XX, 9:35 AM**

Just got out and I see a group of girls fawning around Kaito Fumihiko, the cross-dresser who is not a cross-dresser but is actually a _real _boy with a face of a pretty, pretty girl. Right now, seeing he surrounded with girls, I'm having trouble not to think he's a girl. _'He is just an actual boy who is just blessed with an absolutely cute face,'_ is my mantra, but seriously, he's just way too _pretty_.

**April 11, 20XX, 9:45 AM**

Am I dreaming?

I am currently seeing Kaito Fumihiko, a boy who's prettier than any girl I've met, and Kise, a boy who's not prettier than the prettiest boy I've met but is pretty enough to make me think God deserved an A++ for creating him, are grouped with me and are interacting in front of me. It's like I'm watching a live talk show between two celebrities, and it's in high-definition. I also have to shade my eyes in order to protect them from too much bright lights and sparkles and pheromones. This is just too good to be true.

Am I really dreaming?

**April 11, 20XX, 10:20 AM**

I am back in the changing room now. I went here as soon as sensei let us go so I'll get to change first (and staying with Kise and Fumihiko-san will truly affect my mentality). For some unknown reason, girls are currently glaring at me. They look like a pack of angry wolves, and I, a stray, lone wolf, just ate the prey they just caught.

What the hell is wrong with them? I mean, hey, I'm not even friends with any of—

**.**

At that exact moment of realization, Chihiro almost dropped her phone. She just stood there; her feet frozen on the ground and her body completely stiff like a stone.

'_I'm not friends with any of those girls!' _

Like a robot, she turned around carefully and took a good look among her female classmates. All of them are already grouped together – the nerds, the beauties, the Goths – and she, Chihiro Shirokawa, was alone, isolated and, ah, _friendless. _Slowly, she let the fact that she was the only female who didn't have a female friend sink in and—

'_I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!'_

Chihiro fell dramatically onto the ground; her hands and her knees onto the floor and her head lied low.

She was _friendless_. Well, technically, she wasn't; she had Murasakibara but he was a _guy _and she didn't know if she could even consider him as a friend. She also didn't know if _he_ even considered her as his friend because all he ever did was to follow her around, take food from her, and make her buy food for him. That wasn't really friendship; that was almost like slavery or something.

She didn't have a female companion. None of her classmates were on a regular chat with her. Why the hell didn't she notice that before? All of them were like happy and chummy-chummy with their friends now but all she ever did was to give a giant dude a head-butt, a punch to a pretty boy and a hard kick to someone's balls.

She wasn't sure if she could even make friends with any of them with her violent tendencies anymore.

Feeling down and defeated, Chihiro just lied there on the cold, hard ground while internally crying her soul out. Her depression must have blocked out the whispers and murmurs of her classmates from entering her ears, and she just lied completely still underneath her imaginary spotlight of sadness and failure. She grabbed her phone, opened the notes and—

**.**

**April 11, 20XX, 10:23 AM**

Am I really the combination of a gorilla and a frog that has Sadako's hair and alien blue eyes? If that's true, I'll have to pay Takeuchi-nii-san a thousand yen because he bet that I would have zero girlfriends for the rest of my middle school life.

I feel so sorry for myself right now.

**.**

**April 11, 20XX, 12:35 AM**

I have a dream.

I have a dream that one day; I will have a friend.

I have a dream that one day; I will do a lot of stuffs with a friend.

I have a dream that I will hang out with her. I have a dream that I will go to a karaoke with her. I have a dream that I will sing with her even if she is tone deaf and we don't really sound so good together. I have a dream that I will go to malls and do shopping with her. I have a dream that I will fit various clothes and shoes which she picks for me. I have a dream that I will eat cakes and ice creams and crepes and parfaits with her. I have a dream that I will go to her house and we do things like baking and cooking and stuff. I have a dream that I will hold a sleepover for her.

I have a dream that one day; I will get to do all those things that I mentioned above.

I have a dream that one day; I will have a friend.

I have a dream.

* * *

Just as she finished typing her mini-speech, Chihiro shed a dramatic tear before someone suddenly poked her back. As a natural reaction to Murasakibara's constant pokes whenever he'd get hungry and make her buy food, she ignored it and shooed him away; her voice sounding very annoyed and saying, "Go and find someone else you can order around, Mura. I'm not your slave."

"'Mura'…? Oh, you mean Murasakibara? And… you're his slave? That's your relationship with him? PFF-"

Surprised by hearing such a response from an unknown person, Chihiro whirled around and saw the pretty, girl-faced guy from her class, Kaito Fumihiko, laughing his butt off. She felt slightly relieved that it wasn't exactly a stranger or an upperclassman (that would have been slightly embarrassing), but she felt a bit annoyed when he said the words 'relationship with him'. What the hell did he mean by that? Did he think she had a different relationship with Murasakibara? And what kind of relationship was it?

"I'm not his slave!" Chihiro said in an irritated tone. "And what do you mean by 'relationship with him'?"

Kaito calmed down for a bit, and between his chuckles, he replied, "I thought you were his girlfriend or something!"

Her body almost cracked. '_Me…? Mura's g-girlfriend…?' _

"HELL, NO!"

It was absurd. Very, _very_ absurd.

The mere thought of her dating him was already enough for her to imagine Goliath dating David, and it wasn't pleasing to the eye. Plus, did they even see the two of them doing lovey-dovey things that couples do? Like, feeding him _sweetly _or holding hands his hands _gently?_ (She did feed him; she shoved the carrot in his mouth yesterday because, ah, well, she lost her temper again. She _forcefully _held his hand, which was big and rough and she _hated_ it, and pull him with her just to keep him from getting distracted by the vending machines because they were going to be late for their class.) Moreover, they weren't even friends yet! (Well, she hadn't confirmed their friendship yet.) He was just following her around like some sort of a stray dog, and she was forced to be his caretaker!

There was no way in hell that she and Murasakibara were dating each other.

"Oh, really…? You two are one of the hottest topics among the freshmen," Kaito said, sounding a bit disappointed. He straightened himself up and continued, "People say you two came straight out of a _shoujo _manga or something. 'The Giant and The Tiger Princess' was the title that most girls gave to you."

Chihiro was speechless. She didn't know what to say or how to react to these people's stupidity and obliviousness. First, it was her brother who claimed that she was dating Kise just because he walked her home, and now, her fellow freshmen students thought she was dating Murasakibara just because he was always around her. They even gave them a stupid title, which was 'The Giant and The Tiger Princess'.

Why did people have this tendency to judge them and jump into conclusions without even considering anything? And for God's sake, why the hell was she called 'The Tiger Princess'? She knew she was quite violent, but why _that_? It sounded so horrible! Oh, and—

'_Wait.'_

Maybe that was also why girls from her class were glaring at her. They thought she wasn't being loyal to her _guy-buddy_ (she couldn't say the right word), Murasakibara, because she was getting friendly with two other boys. And that meant she would never have a female friend or _any _friend at all, because who would want to be friends with a cheater? Cheating is also lying, right? Why would anyone want to be friends with a liar? Who would want to be friends with someone who would lie to you?

Chihiro's middle school life was really doomed.

Looking like she'd been hit by hundreds of bullet, Chihiro went limp and stood against a nearby tree for support while she cried her soul out again. What kind of mess did she get herself into? _'It's only like the third chapter of this story_,' she thought, and she'd already been thrown into something she didn't really think that would happen to her.

How was she supposed to get out of it?

"You okay there?" Kaito asked just as he saw how her annoyance turned into speechlessness due to bewilderment and anger and ended it all up with depression. He understood most of the part of her reactions. She got mad because he snuck up on her (she was so busy with her phone he couldn't help it), told her she was Murasakibara's girlfriend (which was a fake rumor, and he'd also be mad if he got accused of something that isn't true), but what he didn't understand was she suddenly got all sad and depressed. What was that all about?

Chihiro slid slowly onto the ground and groaned like a zombie, "No… I'll grow old with no friends… I'll be alone for the rest of my life… I'll die alone with no husband or children or even grandchildren…"

After blinking once then twice, Kaito buried his face into his palm. _'She's exaggerating_,' he thought while shaking his head. He walked towards her, sat beside her limping body and said in a as-a-matter-of-fact way, "Nothing will happen if you mope around like that, you know. You have to do something, or you'll end up single with no friends."

"I knooow…" she moaned against the grass. "But…"

Chihiro knew that, of course. She did think about clearing it up with all the people around and telling them she wasn't anyone's girlfriend or a cheater, but that didn't mean they would completely forget about the matter and just see her as another girl in the class. She would be Chihiro Shirokawa, the younger sister of Chiaki Shirokawa-sensei and the girl who was rumored as a player, a liar and a cheater. No one would approach her, talk to her and—

"I will still have no friends."

With a raised eyebrow, Kaito gazed at her for a while. What was with her and friends, anyway? Would she die without making a friend? Was a friend really a necessity for her?

'_What a weirdo.'_

"You're a quiet girl who always has her phone in her hands even during our classes. You're introverted, since I don't see you talking to anyone unless they talk to you first. You only talk when it's necessary. You have a guy following you around yet you two aren't close. You react violently when you get mad. You tend to exaggerate things."

All through the things that this guy with the face of a girl told her, Chihiro wore a 'What-The-Fuck?' face. Her eyebrows were knitted together while she stared at him like she couldn't believe what he just said. It was a hundred percent accurate and that it almost scared her. What the hell had he been doing? Was he observing her the whole time? And why the hell would he even do that?

"You have issues, and you're really messed up but," Kaito stood up, held out his hand for her to reach and continued, "I will help you out. I will help you clear those things up."

She blinked.

'_W-what…? What is going on here? Wha-'_

"In other words, I will be your friend."

Chihiro's round, blue eyes went wide.

It all seemed like seemed surreal. In her vision, the heavens opened up; the clouds parted away and a ray of sunshine flashed against Kaito's back. The only thing left was dramatic background music, a couple of flowers blooming around, and sparkles and bubbles and butterflies. It was like one of those scenes from an anime in which a character saved the heroine from eternal loneliness of being alone and friendless.

She bit her lower lip from quivering, and ignoring all of her questions and second thoughts, she tackled him for a hug.

* * *

**April 11, 20XX, 12:45 AM**

Achievement unlocked! I got a new friend now! And guess what? He's a boy with a girl's face! It's like I made a boy-and-girl friend! HAAAH!

**April 11, 20XX, 12:47 AM**

I still got a few problems to fix. It's just the third chapter of the story, damn it.

But seriously, I feel so happy right now I can die. Kaito is currently walking with me and we're going to eat lunch together!

**April 11, 20XX, 12:48 AM**

Oh yeah…

In your face, Takeuchi-nii! Now _you _have to double my allowance! HAHAHAHA-

* * *

**.**

*** Osamu Mukai – **According to a blog I read a few days ago (which I will link in my profile later), he is one of the handsomest Japanese men in the world. Hahaha.

*** Chicken dance – **You guys know that? (If not, the search bar is just right there.) We danced that for our presentation when I was on fourth grade (I think). It was one of most ridiculous and embarrassing things I've ever done and believe me; you do _not_ want to dance that in front of all the students and teachers in your school.

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **I feel like this chapter is weird and messed up. Hahaha. Sorry about that.

Anyway, I'm sorry, too, for not updating in like, two months, I think? Haha. I've been busy with a lot of things right now, and I got a free time yesterday and started writing this chap.

Thank you for the lovely review, by the way! Oh, and let me know what you think about this chapter and also characters, please? Thank you again!

* * *

**In case you are confused about their class schedule, here it is:**

8:30 AM – First Period: Mathematics  
9:30 AM – Second Period: PE  
10:40 AM – Third Period: Music  
11:40 AM – Fourth Period: Science  
12:30 AM – Lunch Break  
1:30 PM – Fifth Period: Classical Literature  
2:30 PM – Sixth Period: English

* * *

**OMAKE  
**

**April 11, 20XX, 12:50 AM**

Wonder where Mura is. He might still be scared of me. Heh.

This is _too _good.

* * *

Just as he got inside the cafeteria, Aomine Daiki, who had an 'accident' yesterday, saw _her_, the Devil's child and the Queen of the Demons, sitting on a table where he usually ate. Remembering that feeling of hundreds and thousands of punches and kicks and the sensation of a hundred giant stones squishing your body for like five minutes, he backed away slowly and carefully. He tried his best not to make himself noticeable, but when he turned around to see if she wasn't looking, _she was_.

And hell, if Satsuki wasn't scary enough, that small girl was just clearly demonic.

Her glare was so sharp he could actually feel the blades and knives she was mentally throwing at him. It made her eyes look like icebergs, and he could imagine a huge blizzard was coming out of them.

Without wasting any second, Aomine walked away as fast as he could. He didn't dare to look back, or the worst of his imaginations (she kicking his balls again but this time, she'd do it more than two times) might turn into a reality, and he didn't want to experience the worst pain ever again.

* * *

**April 11, 20XX, 12:53 AM**

Just got my glasses on again. But before that, I think I saw tan guy. Had to squint really hard to make sure if it was really him but nah, my eyesight is just blurry. Oh, well.

* * *

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**April 12, 20XX, 7:23 AM**

I did our Science assignment the whole night. Well, I procrastinated, of course. (Who wouldn't?) First, I watched a few documentaries about tigers (and I found out that the title 'Tiger Princess' doesn't really suit me because I don't give people surprise attacks. I go and kick them where it'll hurt the most, which are their balls. I don't rip them off, though; I just kick them and leave them in an extremely hellish kind of pain.) I only started doing my assignment (which is consisted of fifteen problems about conversion and acceleration, _ugh_) at eight. Since I finished it at nearly 1:30 in the morning, my will to stay longer in my bed got stronger and that my brother had to wake me up by carrying me like a sack of potatoes, putting me inside a bath tub and splashing a huge bucket of ice cold water on my body. I tell you, it wasn't pleasant. I think I woke up the neighborhood with my scream.

So now, I have a pair of dark half circles underneath my red, red eyes. Seriously, I look like a freaking panda that is high on drugs. Ugh. Well, lesson learned. I shall not procrastinate ever again. (That is, if I _could_ resist the urge to do it. Most of the bad things in the world are just _good._)

Well, since classes will start at 8:30, I shall take a nap for a while. I just hope I wouldn't get disturbed by _1._ Mura (since he is on his annoying-the-living-hell-out-of-Hiro spree again. What happened? I met him earlier, and he told me I looked _ugly_. Yes, that's right. He said I was _UGLY. _I accept the fact that I'm not as appealing as any other girls out there, but what pissed me off was I gave him a pouch of candies, which I know he'd eventually take from me sooner or later, and instead of saying 'thank you', he told me _that._ What a dickhead.), and _2\. _My brother's fan girls, who will definitely bombard me with questions about him, his life with me, and the color of his underwear today (which is, uh, weird and creepy, and I don't want to get interrogated by any of them).

Anyway, good night…

* * *

It was almost eight in the morning, and their basketball practice just ended. It was twice more exhausting than yesterday, since he was now in the first string (no surprise there, he was obviously talented in the sport anyway), but that didn't stop Murasakibara Atsushi from doing his usual routine. Right after changing, he went out and bought snacks – two bags full of them, of course. He didn't pay any attention to Midorima ranting and scolding him for 'eating unhealthy foods which are not recommended blah, blah', and it was amazing how his words just passed by his ears (like they just took a short walk there) while he kept on eating his snacks. Now that he thought about it, Midorima was like Hiro; except, he wasn't a short fused, clumsy and cursing machine that goes around giving people a head-butt or a kick in their balls.

Speaking of that girl, he saw her earlier near the entrance (she was holding a bag of tasty-looking candies, and they were calling out to him. The candies gave him courage, and his fear of her deadly move – the 'Ultimate Nut Cracker', as Aomine called it – immediately washed away), and when he saw her up close, she looked like she came out from a horror movie. Hiro was a mess— it was like a bunch of monkeys yanked her hair repeatedly, and her blue eyes, which always looked like a pair of Tootsie Pops Blue Raspberry, were now as red as blood. Dark half circles were looming right underneath her bloodshot eyes, and the usual scowl on her face was deeper than ever. She was normally good-looking (in her own _I-don't-really-care-how-I-look-like-but-I-still-look-good_ way), but her overall appearance today made her look witch-like and most of all, _ugly_. He meant no harm – he was just saying the truth – but after he told her that, she threw the bag of candies at him and stomped away cursing everything in the world.

Whatever happened to her, it must've been pretty nasty. (Well, it was surprising she didn't use violence. He was expecting something more violent like a punch in the gut or a stomp on his foot. She must be pretty exhausted too, then.)

But, more importantly, he wondered if she had more of those candies she gave him. They were delicious; they were sweet and some of them occasionally popped in his mouth like mini-fireworks. He'd ask her where she bought them, and if possible, he could ask her to take him the shop, too. She wasn't really busy with anything – she wasn't into any club, and he was sure she'd be happy to oblige, since, well—

They were _friends _anyway.

* * *

"Hiro."

Chihiro didn't bother to look up. From that boring and monotone voice, she knew who it was, and she didn't want to talk to him. After calling her _ugly _when she gave him a bag full of favorite candies, there was no way she would talk to him._ 'How dare this ungrateful bastard?_' she angrily thought. _'He still has the balls to talk to me after pulling that kind of stunt?!'_

"Hey, Hiro. Heeey."

She remained completely still on her desk and paid no attention to the giant sitting beside her. Couldn't he see? She was almost dead now. Talking to him would surely worsen her current condition. Her headache was already bad, and as much as possible, she wanted to be left alone. Good thing their music teacher was absent; she could use the whole hour to take a nap, but Murasakibara decided to be a bitch and nag her again.

"Hiro, talk to me."

How was he brave enough to nag the hell out of her? Was there something that made him do that? If there was, what was it? What was that thing that he truly loved and that he was willing to lose his ability to reproduce just so he could acquire such thing?

Well, _food_, of course. He was stupidly in love with his beautiful, precious _food_. Food was a mistress who was alluring and powerful enough to play around with the minds of men. Food had him wrapped around her fingers, and there was no way of escaping. Once you fell into her trap, you would never find your way out. You would aimlessly wander around Food's labyrinth eating and eating for all eternity.

At least, that was what she thought about Murasakibara. She wished she could at least punch him.

Chihiro could only groan. "If it's about the candy, I don't have any more. Now go away and bother somebody else."

"Let's go buy some later then."

A vein popped on her forehead. Carefully, she sat upright on her chair and faced Murasakibara with a pair of droopy eyes and a deep, deep scowl on her face.

"_No._"

She narrowed her eyes at him just so he could clearly receive the message that she didn't want him there anymore or she'd tear his limbs off. The guy was seriously persistent to lose his life, she thought. And he was doing it all because of a bunch of candies.

But Murasakibara didn't seem like he was affected by her irritation at him. He stared at her like he was trying to come up with something, but Chihiro kept on glaring at him hoping that he'd just walk away like she wanted him to.

"But we're friends."

There went his excuse again. If it really wasn't for her zombie-ish condition, Chihiro would've climbed on her seat (because she was _goddamn _small and Murasakibara was _goddamn _huge), grabbed Murasakibara's head and kneed him on his face.

Plus, if he was truly her _friend_, he would've tried to make her feel better by letting her take all the sleep that she wanted. If he was truly her _friend_, he would've at least bought her a drink. If he was really her _friend_, he would've at least fed her with the melon bread he was eating.

Murasakibara, though, wasn't the type of friend that she had in mind. With this guy, she had to come up with different ways on how to get rid of him. Food wasn't an option, she learned from experience, but—

"I have an idea."

To that, the slightly confused Murasakibara raised an eyebrow.

"I will take you to the shop where I bought that candy if you get the highest grade on Science. If not, you will take all of my orders. Are we good?"

Chihiro smiled a small smile with a hint of malice. She and the purple-haired boy stared at each other for a few seconds, with her silently praying and hoping he'd say—

"Okay. Deal."

—_that_.

After hearing those words, her smile became so wide and evil she almost looked like a true witch. If there was one thing she definitely knew about Murasakibara was his laziness about anything that wasn't related to food. Once he said those words, her victory was guaranteed. He would be her slave and order the hell out of him to her heart's content.

She was silently grateful that Murasakibara was a big idiot.

* * *

**April 12, 20XX, 11:53 AM**

Murasakibara got the highest fucking grade. _A fucking perfect score._ Why? I don't know. Fuck this shit; I don't know what to think anymore. I'm tired, I'm confused and I—

I'm out.

* * *

Chihiro stood right behind Murasakibara as the tall guy grabbed everything he'd lay his eyes on in the candy store. With him looming around, it scared the cashier and the other customers around. Most of the people around were kids a few years younger than the two of them, and only a few stayed behind just so they could see how much Murasakibara would take before he would be satisfied.

Chihiro didn't really know if it was a good or a bad thing that she brought the guy in her Aunt Junko's store. He was taking almost everything in the store like he was on a shopping spree or something, and that might be bad for business. Should she stop him or…?

Looking at him right now, he seemed like he was enjoying himself. His eyes were sparkling with so much joy and that they almost looked like gems on broad daylight. He was even humming a song she was sure she heard from an anime (Was it Soap? Or Bleach? She wasn't sure; she just knew it may be related to a fabric softener or something), and his face, which was always bored and expressionless, was painted with a small, delightful smile.

Well, she was still bitter about her losing to him (and mad for the 'ugly' incident), but stopping him now would make her feel bad and guilty. He was genuinely having the time of his life in the shop, and she wouldn't want to ruin that no matter how much she wanted to stab him for being smarter than her in Science. She would let Murasakibara pass for now; she lost fair and square, but—

"Wow, he sure likes sweets a lot, huh?"

"You don't say."

Chihiro narrowed her eyes at the blond beside her. He didn't seem to notice her ice cold glare; he was still as bright as a sunflower, and she _hated_ it.

Unfortunately for her, she got herself an unexpected and _unwanted _company, and it was none other than her _'cousin' _and _'boyfriend'_, Kise Ryouta. Why the hell was he with them? Well, on their way to the candy shop, she and Murasakibara ran into him. Since he was on his way to the same shop to buy sweets for his older sister, he decided to tag along with them. Murasakibara didn't mind him that much (he probably didn't recognize him, Chihiro guessed, because this was Murasakibara Atsushi and he wouldn't remember you unless you gave him something to remember), and when Chihiro refused to let him go with them (because she'd have another baby to take care of), he still did.

She was sure she told the blond _'Hell, no'_, but for some reason (probably because he wasn't right in the head and that he didn't know the difference between refusal and acceptance), he took it at as a _'Heavens, yes' _and started walking with them. Chihiro did try to shoo him away, and Kise, being the Kise he was, whined she was being mean to him again. As for his persistence to join them (and to properly express her irritation at him), she gave his lower back (that part right above the butt) a huge high-five.

Truly, the sound of Kise's agonized cries was sweet, heavenly music to her ears.

"Hey, let's go, Hiro," Murasakibara said just as he got near the pair. Within his arms was a bunch of snacks and candy bags, and Chihiro couldn't help but to think Murasakibara might be housing a sweets-obsessed anaconda within his body. When they got to the cashier, she almost dropped her jaw from the huge amount of food on the counter and her eyes kept on looking back and forth at the purple giant and at the delicacies like she couldn't believe a mere human being could eat them all.

Ah, Chihiro could totally understand how the cashier felt right now.

After paying for all of the sweets, the trio went out of the shop with Murasakibara carrying five, plastic bags. It wasn't surprising that he didn't have any money left so Chihiro lent him some just so he could go home. In all honesty, she didn't want to do it— she'd totally let him get lost and wander around the streets like a stray kitten. That would be awesome, but as the kind and understanding _friend _she was, she gave him a few change.

Oh, what would he do without _her_?

* * *

**April 12, 20XX, 6:43 PM**

Nii-san will be coming late tonight. It says in his message he has business to attend to. I'm guessing it is something about Seiichi-nii-sama told him to do. None of us could ever refuse him anyway.

Anyway, since Mura is now gone, I am stuck with Kise. I am stuck with him until I get home since, you know, he's like my neighbor. _Uuuuggghhh_.

* * *

"Are you okay, Shirokawa-chan?"

Chihiro let out a long and dragged breath before she resumed walking like a zombie again. That candy shopping with Murasakibara took a serious toll to her body and now, she felt like she was carrying five sacks of rice. She could feel her head throbbing harder than before, and the world around her was spinning as if she was in that Tea Cup* ride she went to before. Her limp body felt like giving up at any second now, and—

"I-I'm fine," she told Kise as angrily (because if she didn't sound angry, she wouldn't be the usual grumpy Chihiro) as she could. "We're almost there!"

She couldn't. She couldn't give up. Her house was only a few blocks away, and she couldn't miss it. She was almost there. _Almost there_.

"Shirokawa-chan, wait, you're—"

All she could hear now was muffled sounds and distorted noises. She leaned against a pole for support, and when she tried to raise her head up again, she could see Kise worrying and panicking like a chicken that lost its precious eggs. She started seeing more things— her mother was standing behind Kise with a small smile on her face, her father glaring at her with that disappointed look on his face. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she took one wobbly step forward, tried to push Kise's away from her and get away from them as far away as she could but—

Everything went suddenly black.

**.**

* * *

**Notes**

*****Their Science subject is divided into three parts: Physics (Preliminaries), Chemistry (Midterms) and Biology (Finals). Physics is Murasakibara's best/favorite subject so yeah. He's very good at it, but the other subjects? Nope. Haha.

*****You know that Tea Cup ride in Disney Land that spins around and makes you feel as dizzy and nauseous as hell?

* * *

**Replies!  
**(Since I couldn't reply to anonymous reviews, I shall do it here.)

** Guest: **Thank you! XD I hope you're okay now, haha.

** poki: **Wtf dude why poki of all the names out there. (I know who you are. Use your account, man.)

* * *

**Author's Note**

Finished my exaaaams. Anyway, I just realized Kise needs more screen time. He _is _the original main protagonist of this story, so yeah; you'll definitely see him on the next chapter. I got too carried away with Murasakibara and Hiro, haha.

Let me know what you think about this chapter, please? Thank you very much! :D

**PS:** _This is a Slice of Life (or an everyday life) fic so plot development will be __**slow**_.

* * *

**Random Question!**

**If ever this story becomes a lovey-dovey fic, who will you ship Hiro with?  
**(You can choose anyone from the GOM or even Kaito, haha! It's your choice.)

* * *

**Disclaimer **(because I haven't written one yet and I keep on forgetting, ugh)**:** **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters. Fujimaki Tadatoshi does.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
